Through The Inferno
by Thou shalt not fear
Summary: It is a game that begun many years ago but vanished, now, it is a game that resurfaced and shall be finished.


**Chapter 1**

**Burning**

**_"The smell of ashes comes from the fire itself..."_  
**

The noise was booming all around. People were gathered into different groups with wines on their glamorous accessorised hands. Twisted smiles were crept out on their faces. The light on the chandelier never failed to show the ominous atmosphere that surrounded the floor.

But there, on a corner residing near the huge windows that would show you the beauty of the vast garden outside, stood two very young people; not to say their ages were bizarre on the occasion, but unlike the other under aged people that resided inside whom were on tow by their guardians (butlers, parents, maids), they mingled by their own selves- never accepting drinks from the wandering waiters but just holding a plate of chocolate mousse and some cold parfait.

If one would stare deeply, they would notice the air of suspicions covering the two, however, all was busy in their own business.

"How much time do we have?" The older girl asked, not taking her eyes off from the wide stairs that led up to the second floor which were crowded by one fat hairless man and his two guards.

"Less than an hour… We better move" the younger boy replied, leaving the comfort of the wall and standing straight.

Immediately, the girl looked at him asking for more elaboration with her eyes.

The boy grinned cheekily, "We need two HUGE distractions"

For some reason, the girl felt a little ill after hearing the boy's plan. Shaking somewhat, she asked, "-And what would those distractions be?"

"You'll know…" he answered, walking gracefully towards the crowd. Stopping for a while, he turned his head and stared at the girl, "Well, come on now. We don't have much time". He resumed walking, hearing the steps behind.

"How about you tell me the plan? Won't it make things easier for us- err- for me?" The girl whispered, dodging a wide set of breast that suddenly appeared on her face. She made a disgusted expression which the boy smirked at. On the side note, her voice was exasperated and a little bit annoyed.

But, whether the boy noticed it or not- he didn't mention it or took notice of it. He just stopped.

"Wha-?" She was about to ask what happened when she realized where they were standing- in front of the fat ass hairless guy that was too thick on the entrance of the stair. She sent a confused and scandalized look towards her partner but he didn't acknowledge her. Instead, he spoke…

"Excuse me, sir?"

The guy turned his attention towards him- his eyebrow rising in demand of respect of authority. The guards beside him inserted their hands on their pockets which in the girl's opinion was where their weapons were.

_Seriously? We're just kids, for god sake._

"Yes, kiddo? Are you lost?"

The boy shook his head then stared straight on the eye of the man. "No sir, but it would certainly be of your best interest if you endowed some of your time to my lovely sister. She's new here and she really hopes she would not embarrass herself on the upcoming _session_"

The girl looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Her mind was malfunctioning as her body shut down. Her mouth was agape. But one thing was definitely running on her mind on the very moment - kicking some brat's butt.

The disgusting lecher- as she now wants to call him- suddenly switched attention from the little demon onto her. It took all her will power not to shudder horribly, or punch his nose into oblivion. His eyes were like that of a snake, ready to strike. But of course, since the plan has been commenced without even prior noticed, she still has to follow it. She just hopes she'll make it alive- else she'll be on brat hunt with her ghost body.

"Is it so, young _lady?_" Talk about freakish sultry voice. It was disgusting as hell.

"Ah- Yes- I mean, indeed, sir. I am in grave need of assistance. Would it be too much to ask for your help?"

The boy was amazed at how she was actually able to pull that off with her teeth grinding onto each other and fists formed on her sides. Unnoticed by the four, he smiled with a glint on his eyes.

"That would be no problem, my _lady_, surely- I could give some of my time assisting you. Come, I'll show you to the most significant details on this place" Without warning, the man hooked his arm onto her and dragged her away. She looked back to see her partner waving at her and silently calling 'Good luck!'

She replied with a curse…on her head.

Now that the trouble was gone, he ascended without anyone's attention. He's that awesome.

After some minutes…

Wiping her imaginary sweat on her forehead, she huffed out a breath as she craned her neck left to right, trying to see if the pervert has seen her. Oh there he is, quickly thinking, she bolted out from her position and widen her eyes to see where she could hide.

Bumping into someone, she apologized but continued walking.

After a while, she rested on one corner of the room and regained her breath, still, with her eyes wide open and looking closely to any signs of danger. Then, another minute passed and he appeared again. She fought back a groan and went away from her place. She really needed to go upstairs, unfortunately, going alone would be too suspicious. Damn that brat for using her.

Oh well, no use dwelling on it now. There he is again.

She was about to give up- was about to exit the door but seeing the guards there she erased the idea. She turned around and saw him again. Seeing nowhere to hide anymore, she decided to do the thing she was taught to do in times of crisis and dire need.

Suddenly clutching the nearest one shoulder to her arm, she turned to look at her captive and gave a sweet smile. "Ah, there you are, darling. I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!"

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see a very handsome man beside her.

"Keiko, where are you?"

That brought her back to reality. She smiled another affectionate smile again and pressed closer on the man. She hoped he would not freak out or else she's doomed.

"Inu? Who is she?"

Oh great, the guy had companies. She should have looked for some loner.

"Ah-, um" First he was shocked beyond words, second he was confused, and third, he was starting to get mad. But as he stared closely at the girl that mercilessly clung on his arm, he noted that her smile was as fake as his identity on the room. Sure, she seemed flustered for the first moment, but she gradually abolished it and went back to her _character. _He was confused again and wasn't able to comprehend words.

"Keiko, my **darling**? Where are you?"

He was brought back in the world when he felt her stiffened. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed that the girl wasn't actually paying attention to him but to someone outside the group.

"Please, **love**, we have much to do!"

He bit back a yelp when he felt the nails of the girl embedding themselves on him. Then and there, he figured it out and decided to take action before he got torn to pieces courtesy of the strange girl clutching tightly on his arm.

"Sorry, ladies, but I need to take her upstairs. I think she needs a little bit of rest" Handsomely smiling on the girls he took off dragging lightly the girl who was too astound to speak at the moment.

That was the perfect opportunity, she noted. Now, she just has to think of a way to kick this stranger's ass somewhere. But before that, she still needs to understand why the actions of him. Closing in a little bit more, she succeeded in bringing the person's attention towards her halfway on the stairs.

The people below continued rustling in noise; indulged with same topics. Even if they looked up to them- they'll just think that – them two- were in need of private moment, which was embarrassing to think the least.

The man mouthed 'wait' and she obeyed after a few hesitations.

The hallways were dark and gloomy. Red carpet was adorning the floor and stone torches were illuminating dimly the sides. Outside the window, the clouds covering the moon graced the sky. The silence proceeded with only their footsteps echoing. However, as they reached enough distance from the crowd- the action begun.

She shrunk back in order to escape the hug of the man but still holding his hand. Now on the back, she tried to force her weight followed with her foot tripping the guy's to make him fall down. She smirked…unfortunately, it didn't last.

Instead of falling hard on the ground, the man was able to use his left hand in levering himself upside down with his feet dangling above. He was astonished by the actions, but decided being surprised wouldn't help him at the moment. Landing softly, he glared at the woman, his teeth bearing like a wild dog.

"What the fuck are you doing? Who are you?" He whispered, knowing still of the event happening below.

Instead of replying, she turned her body and ran away without looking back. Her bluish tresses waving in the air.

Making a curse, he stood up and made a run himself. Good thing he was a MAN and she was a SHE.

Hurling his body, he was able to capture the enraged girl in his locked embrace. Both of them fell on the ground with a hard thud. Instantly, he was on the defence; afraid that his eyes would be clawed at. "Fuck! Stop it, bitch!"

Wrong thing to say, the clawing became harder.

But just as it is, he was the MAN. In the end, he was able to use his strength in advantage.

"What the! Let me go- you big fat JERK!" She wiggled, trying to free her hands from his grip. Shit, he was definitely going to molest her. Darn it.

His eye flinched from the remark but decided not dwell on it anymore. There are still much important matters that lie ahead. Staring closely, the girl under her froze in fear. Good…

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his breath dancing like a phantom on her lips.

It was the second time, she noticed it again. The guy was handsome – with his golden eyes and silver locks- he was absolutely gorgeous. She was so busy admiring his looks that she failed to hear his question. Only when the grip tightened on her wrists did she remember who this pervert was. Handsome or not, he's still a lecherous pervert.

"That is none of your concern. Now, let me go" she answered coldly.

But he was having none of that. He held her wrists tighter until she gasped from pain. "Tell me or I'll- argh"

Suddenly, his world gone blank.

"I was out for some minutes and you were already on the verge of doing **things**?"

She gasped again, but this time, out of sheer surprise. She moved her head and saw **him.** Narrowing her eyes, she said, "You brat!-"

"Hush, or I'm not helping you there"

She then noticed the freakish weight that dragged her down. "Argh, help me. This man's built of stones" She gave up with disappointment, knowing that it would take a day for her to be able to lift the guy from her. Heck, he was already cutting her breath.

The kid smirked and she was forced to groan. Not again.

"What?"

"Only if you promised you're not going to hit me"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, just help me, will yah?"

After some moments, she was stretching her arms above and groaning in pleasure as she heard the bones crackling inside. After that, she diverted her attention onto the slumped man on the floor.

"What are we gonna with him?"

"Leave him. He can take care of himself"

"Hm" She would've asked what he meant by that, but realizing that it was not the time and the place, she just shrugged.

Wasting no time, the two moved on leaving the man with only the shadows of the darkness keeping him safe.

"Oh my god… this place-" She couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart was throbbing painfully on her ribs. She was wishing what she's seeing is just a nightmare- but no matter how many times she blinked in hopes of dispersing the sight, it never faded. It stood or rather lied down on the silk sheets of the bed, chained on both legs and arms in the wall.

"-is an auction house… for slaves." He muttered with disgust. "Anyways, we have no lead in regards of our **prioritized **mission. This place is hardly in connection with _them_. The only thing I found was the group that was somehow connected to this, named, the Band Seven. Cliché, if you ask me"

As she heard him speak, she was able to dissolve the attention that she put on the 'captive'. She turned her head and ask, "Connected, how so?"

"I don't really know as of now" he gave emphasis to the _now_, telling her that he'll know if just given the time. "I only saw a letter of demand of payment from the group. I just hope it'll lead us somewhere- if we ever decided to pursue _this_"

She didn't speak, already knowing what will happen next. But she didn't want to move, not after seeing it- no _him_. She wanted to do something, even if it was against the law. She was shaking barely, but the boy noticed it, and a frown was set up on his face.

"No, there is nothing we can do about this. This is not our job" He whispered, but with strong recognition in his tone.

"I know-" she answered softly, "but, isn't there anything we can do?" Then she let her eyes roam again, this time, taking much notice of the wounds and dried blood that tarnished the person's skin.

"No, there is none. Even if we do help him- there'll be still others out there"

"But!-"

"Kagome…" She looked at him and found his eyes gleaming in determination, but, so her eyes were.

Out of nowhere, steps begun to echo outside the room and they realized that it was time to move. The boy looked at his watch, ´5 minutes, and we need to go'.

"Kagome-" He started, "What are we going to do?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep air. When she opened them again, the boy albeit annoyed, smirked in awareness. There really is no changing her mind when she set it.

After 5 minutes, the whole building was swallowed in darkness. There were cries of fear and anguish. Hysteria resonated throughout around.

Only two people outside the place looked at the building in pure hatred before moving away.

_"Do, or do not. There is no 'try'."_

* * *

A/N: The story would be more focused on the relationship of that boy and Kagome, no worries, there'll be no OC.


End file.
